Masters of the Force
by Fatemperor
Summary: [On hiatus] I felt this story has become redundant and well, I just can't write anymore of it, sorry. Maybe I'll continue someday. By the way, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope I can do something better with it soon.


Yo wassup all, this is my first fanfic of any kind. I've been thinking about this plot line for some time and I've finally decided to take action. Starring LSM Revan and LSM Exile. Also starring the combined crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ from both games and a couple of new characters.

The story begins with Revan on his personal starship, the _Peregrine,_ a small, fast, manoeuvrable and fantastically expensive starship. Commissioned by him to Kuat Drive Yards Shipbuilders during the Sith Wars, he had collected it shortly before he had left abruptly for the Outer Rim...

_Revan, far, far from civilization._

Revan felt alone, very alone, he had set out a week before from Coruscant after sudden remembrance, after memories of his travels had been rekindled, nearly two years after he had helped to end Malak's reign. He had not spoken for the entirety of the journey, there was no-one to speak to, he had had to leave all those he loved behind...

Bastila Shan, his beloved, beautiful, strong-willed and powerful Jedi.

Carth Onasi, his comrade and friend, of whom he had gained trust and insight.

Mission Vao, the perky Twi'lek who had so often brought a little happiness into their quest against the dark side.

Zaalbar, son of Freyyr, the faithful Wookie, who had sworn him a life debt for saving him from Gammorean slavers.

Canderous Ordo, the mighty Mandalorian who had never failed to deliver in battle.

Juhani, Cathar Jedi Knight and friend who he had helped to redeem from the dark side.

Jolee Bindo, former Jedi who always regaled him with tales of his younger days and mentored him in the greyer areas of the Force.

Who could forget HK-47, loyal and dependable assassin droid who he had built from scratch. Ahh, he missed that sarcasm...

And of course T3-M4, utility droid with such a fiery personality and skill in many different aspects.

He had spent his time meditating, seeking insight and foresight through the Force. He sought to know more about the threat that was always there, lurking, flitting in and out of his consciousness... sort of like when you see something out the corner of your eye.

He sighed, and tried again... Always, he felt a brooding presence, it was there, off in the distance, waiting, and as always, the temptation was there, the temptation of power and the Dark Side. He had turned from that path, and had renounced all that it stood for, the betrayal, the endless cycle of death. Nevertheless the dark taint still remained.

Suddenly, a strong tremor ran through the hull of the _Peregrine,_ the sturdy almost-fighter held together, well worth the 5 million credits he had paid for it, using special materials that dissipated heat and other energy instantly and state-of-the-art shield and weapon systems, it was near indestructible.

He propelled himself to the cockpit with the speed granted him by the Force. On the display he saw about a dozen ships of various sizes, six fighters and half a dozen freighters, heavily modified, he observed. The comm crackled, "We are the Red Fist," a gravelly voice said, "surrender now or be destroyed."

"Back off, pirate, you don't know what you're dealing with." he returned.

"Looks like the little birdie wants to play" the voice continued, "maybe we can salvage the ship."

The ships formed and attack wedge, with the fighters leading and the others hanging back. "Why do they always have to do things the hard way?" thought Revan.

Letting the Force flow into him, saturating his very being, he felt calm, as he always was in battle; he banked his ship sharply to the right and then threw it into a power dive under the startled fighters, swooping up behind them before they could turn to fire and blew three of them into space dust. With his enhanced laser cannons, drawing directly from the reactor core, they ripped metal and tore composite like paper in a shredder.

Within half a minute, the other fighters had also been blown to pieces. Then with the Force to guide him, evaded the missiles streaking towards him, he charged right at the pirates, they scattered, the drain on their shields evident as they glowed red trying to absorb and dissipate the enormous energies aimed at them. Revan flicked the comm, "You pirates had enough? I'm giving you a chance to go."

Three ships turned tail and fled while the last three continued to fire in vain, his shields easily repelled the cannonfire, Revan had had enough. He fired his secondary weapon, autoseeking concussion missiles. He had about 500 of them. The missiles tore after the three freighters, now in disarray, two for each ship. There was a flash, and it was over.

Revan sighed, it was not a good start to a long journey. He set his course for a nearby planet and engaged the hyperdrive.


End file.
